Las Crusaders de la guerra
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Los niños solo deberían sonreír, gritar mientras juegan y llorar cuando se raspan las rodillas. Deberían. La guerra contra el Rey Sombra ha hecho que ahora los potros griten y lloren por el miedo, olvidándose de lo que era reír. Inspirado en los futuros distópicos que se pueden ver en la Quinta Temporada, las CMC sentirán lo cruel que es el conflicto aunque no luches.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MLP son enteramente propiedad de Hasbro**

No soy un gran conocedor de My Little Pony y este fic ha sido realizado gracias a la ayuda y el aporte de una chica especial, la cual es una gran fan de Pinkie Pie y Rarity. Como es mi 'Priccess Pony' y me ha apoyado mucho, sé que le hará muy feliz leer esto.

 _Quiero disculparme por cualquier error referente al trasfondo de la serie debido a que, vuelvo a declarar, no soy un gran conocedor de ella._

 _Inspirado en los futuros distópicos que se pueden ver en la Quinta Temporada._

 **Las Crusaders de la Guerra**

Hacia frío, más de lo normal para un día de primavera, y el sol alzaba tímidamente su rostro al cielo para anunciar que estaba amaneciendo. Era muy temprano incluso para Apple Bloom, quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pese haber sido criada en una granja donde las tareas comenzaban muy temprano. Ni siquiera se había podido ajustar bien el lazo, preocupada más en empacar todo en sus par de alforjas.

Se había levantado muy temprano para tomar el primer tren de pasajeros que salía de la estación. Era un viaje, algo que antes la hubiera hecho no dormir de la emoción pero que ahora distaba mucho de ser considerado algo alegro y divertido. Desde hacia tiempo, nada era alegre o divertido.

Hacia ya tres años que El Rey Sombra había regresado y con él, la guerra. Guerra, un concepto que la pequeña potranca de crin rojiza nunca hubiera entendido antes, pero que ahora podría definir perfectamente; la guerra era algo horrible que hacia desaparecer la alegría y traía el miedo.

Al llegar a la estación, la pequeña pudo ver a varios ponies esperando en el anden, con alforjas enormes y enseres personales, dejando atrás sus casas y sus vidas para poder sobrevivir, demostrando que el concepto de la supervivencia no traía consigo la esperanza sino el desasosiego. Todos allí sabían que no volverían a ver las tejas granates de aquella estación, ni los arboles que rodeaban el lugar, ni Ponyville; siendo la única constante en sus vidas la incertidumbre de saber donde estarían al día siguiente.

-Apura Apple Bloom – decía su hermana mayor, Appejack, en voz baja.

-Ya voy – contestó como si no quisiera molestar al resto de ponies que esperaban en el anden.

El sonido de los cascos retumbaba en la madera de la estación, haciendo rechinar los tablones a cada paso y siendo ese el único sonido que se escuchaba además de la tos esporádica de algún vecino enfermizo. Hacia varias semanas que la farmacia del pueblo tenía escasez de medicamentos y Zecora apenas podía atender a los trabajadores con sus pociones, provocando así que las afecciones virulentas se expandiesen rápidamente por los más débiles.

Los Apple habían tenido suerte. Al trabajar en la creación de conservas tenían derecho a los medicamentos más básicos. Aceptando silenciosamente que los demás vecinos del pueblo deberían esperar a sanar por su cuenta o a empeorar lo suficiente para ser atendidos. Incluso su hermana mayor agachaba la cabeza ante la situación pero aceptaba el hecho de que no eran tiempos para tener principios.

-Applejack – la pequeña del gran lazo llamaba por su hermana, quien no la miraba desde hacia varios minutos.

Al girar su rostro para cruzar las miradas, Apple Bloom pudo distinguir claramente como los ojos de su hermana mayor estaban acuosos, amenazando con descargar en un mar de lagrima de un momento a otro. Pese a todo, la mayor de las hermanas quiso hacer como si no pasase nada.

-Dime pastelito – intentó ocultar la congoja en su voz pero sin éxito.

-No quiero irme – sollozaba cabizbaja.

Trágicos tiempos le había tocado vivir. No había día en el que Apple Bloom no extrañase los días de antaño, donde su única preocupación era cuando obtendría su cutie mark y como sería. Esos días donde ir a la escuela, estar con sus amigas en el club y realizar planes para obtener su marca, eran lo único que le importaba. Puede que alguna mofa o burla de Diamond Tiara le molestase hasta el punto de enrojecerse de ira, pero eso a día de hoy era una nimiedad y recordarla resultaba insultante.

-No puede ser – le contestaba Applejack, tomando con su casos el hocico de su hermana y alzándolo para que pudieran verse a los ojos – Te juro que me gustaría que te quedases pero estarás mejor en Manehattan.

-Pero este es mi hogar, no quiero irme – a duras penas lograba aguantar el llanto – Por favor, deja que me quede.

Sin decir nada, sabiendo que el fuerte orgullo de la familia Apple era heredado, la yegua rubia tomó entre sus patas delanteras a su pequeña hermana y la abrazó contra su pecho para que pudiese romper a llorar sin que nadie la viese.

Las lagrimas se precipitaban por las mejillas de la la potrilla de crin rojiza, exhalando consigo un sollozo sordo que se estrellaba en el pecho de su hermana mayor. Era en ese pecho donde había encontrado refugio en las noches de tormenta cuando era potrilla, y eran en ese pecho donde sabía que podía descansar cuando estaba agotada de ayudar en las tareas de la granja. Su hermana; confesora, amiga y madre; no decía nada y simplemente dejaba que Apple Bloom sacase todo el dolor de su joven corazón.

-Lo siento – murmuraba la pequeña al notar que había empapado a su hermana mayor con sus lagrimas.

-No te preocupes, azucarillo – no debía darle más importancia o su hermanita volvería a sentirse mal – No tiene importancia.

La joven potrilla de pelaje amarillo alza su rostro y observa a su hermana en silencio. Esta no dice nada y simplemente se dedica a acariciar suavemente la crían de su hermana, como siempre hacia todas las noches. La pequeña no hacia más que pensarse si sería capaz de dormirse sin que nadie le acariciase la crin antes de dormir.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – sollozaba mientras se limpiaba con la pata la cara.

Aquel era el ruego de un pobre infante que temía sobre el presente y sobre el futuro; que sabía que podría pasar el día de mañana y no quería admitir. Ponyville estaba más cerca del conflicto y Sweet Apple Acres era un importante punto para los recursos bélicos; y también un objetivo.

-No puedo – se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos al negarle una petición a su hermana y más siendo una realizada con tan buena voluntad.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaba, no entendiendo porque alguien se quedaría en un lugar peligroso – Si la abuela, Big Mac y tu se vienen conmigo a Manehattan estaremos juntos.

-Escucha manzanita, no podemos irnos porque alguien debe de cultivar las manzanas y cosecharlas para poder hacer las raciones.

-Pero – intentó replicar.

-Muchos ponies están en el frente luchando por nosotros – explicaba Applejack – Y deben estar fuertes y sanos para ganar la guerra. Las manzanas de la familia Apple son las mejores de todas y nuestros valientes soldados merecen lo mejor. Debes entenderlo.

Incluso a pesar de su corta edad, podía entender la situación que le estaba explicando su hermana mayor. El mapa que le exponía la yegua rubia era tan serio como desolador y obligaba a ciertos pony a no abandonar sus labores por muy arriesgadas que fueran; bajo el pretexto de que si aportaba su ayuda en la guerra el Rey Sombra se alzaría con la victoria.

Desde costureros a fabricante, pasando por granjeros y constructores, todos debían ayudar a la causa; siendo las gachas de manzana de la familia Apple uno de los más importantes pilares en las raciones de combate. Aquello era un motivo de orgullo par ala familia pero también una carga extra de responsabilidad y trabajo que hacia imposible que se detuviese la cadena de producción de Sweet Apple Acres, y mucho menos que ellos se fueran de allí.

-Lo entiendo – admitía finalmente Apple Bloom, fingiendo una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie – Entonces esfuérzate para que no pasen hambre y ganen la guerra.

-Descuida, caramelito.

El sonido de unos pequeños cascos repiqueteando en los maderos de la estación interrumpió aquella calma incomoda que reinaba en el lugar. Entre la multitud se vislumbraba un una crin encrespada de color magenta y el característico sonido de unas alas intentando tomar impulso. Apple Bloom sonrió al ver a su amiga y corrió hacia ella.

-Scoot – dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Hola pelirroja – nunca había sido muy imaginativa dando apodos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – pero antes de obtener respuesta, el estomago de la pegaso gruñó hambriento.

-Bien, aunque con algo de hambre – se sonrojó ante la vergüenza de que su estomago tronase de aquella forma.

-No te preocupes, mi hermana preparó comida para las dos – sonrió, indicándole donde estaba Applejack.

-Gracias.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders siempre habían estado unidas y siempre se habían apoyado las unas a las otras, pero Scootaloo no se sentía bien al aceptar tanta generosidad. Desde que empezó todo el conflicto había recurrido a los Apple en más de una ocasión para poder comer u obtener medicamentos. Nunca le habían pedido nada a cambio pero eso no significaba que ella no se sintiese mal cada vez que tenía que hacerlo.

-Buenos días, Scootaloo – saludó la pony rubia mientras rebuscaba en sus alforjas.

-Hola Applejack – contestó con un sonoro bostezo.

Ella no había podido preparar nada para comer, ni siquiera había desayunado

Si Apple Bloom estaba cansada, ella era la viva imagen del agotamiento. La pegaso se había apurado en preparar y revisar su equipaje, consistente en unas exiguas alforjas con algo de ropa de abrigo, su mantita, el libro escolar, su álbum de fotos de los Wonderbolts, una muñeca que le regaló Rainbow Dash y su amado patinete.

-Toma Scoot – la hermana mayor le ofrecía una jugosa manzana – seguro que no has desayunado.

-Gracias – y aceptando la fruta con la más grande de las gratitudes la devoró de tres bocados.

Ambas hermanas estaban sorprendidas por el rostro necesitado y emocionado de la pegaso quien sonreía entre saliva a cada mordisco, evidenciando que estaba mandando más su necesitado estomago que su atribulada mente.

-Tenías mucha hambre – bromeaba la menor de los Apple.

-Eso sí es apetito, señorita revoltosa.

-Tenía hambre.

-Scoot, ¿cuanto has comido decentemente? – ultimamente la amiga de su hermana intentaba pasarse poco por la granja y eso le mantenía ocupada.

-Ayer – pero una mirada insegura la delataba.

Como no deseaba sentirse una carga, se valía de excusas para no ir a ver a los Apple. A ella siempre le hubiera emocionado ir a cenar con Apple Bloom y su familia, pero a veces no se sentía cómoda y se veía a si misma como una aprovechada.

-Sé sincera – le sonrió la yegua rubia – Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti.

Ambas hermanas la miraron fijamente y la potrilla de crín fucsia se sentía intimidada. No quería despedirse de Applejack sintiendo que le había mentido porque gracias a ella y a sus amigas no tendría que ir a un centro para niños refugiados.

-Hace dos días – susurró, casi avergonzada..

-¡Manzanas amargas!, ¿dos días? - exclamó la vaquera tan sobresaltada que hasta el sombrero le voló – ¿Por qué tu tía no te da de comer?.

-Sí que me da – aclaró apuradamente – Pero la comida escasea.

-Pobre – la potrilla del enorme lazo rojo abrazó a su amiga.

-Esa no es excusa – afirmó rotundamente – Ella debe de cuidarte.

-Lo sé – contestó Scootaloo cabizbaja, casi como si fuera ella la culpable de pasar hambre.

Applejack sabía que no había usado el tono correcto con la pequeña pegaso y se acercó a ella hasta que pudo frotar su cabeza con su mentón para así calmarla. La pequeña potrilla de pelaje anaranjado ya había sufrido grandes perdidas y no merecía padecer más. Su tía la había acogido en su seno pero en los tumultuosos tiempos que corrían, una boca más a la mesa podía ser una condena.

-Ahora no tiene caso hablar de eso – no tenía sentido hablar de aquellos temas con una niña que en unas horas estarían en otra ciudad – Pensad que cuando lleguéis a Manehattan estarán Rarity y Sweetie Belle allí.

A ninguna de las dos potrillas le agradaba la idea de dejar su hogar pero la idea de volver a toparse con su amiga y reunir a las Cutie Mark Crusaders de nuevo les produjo una leve sonrisa en sus pequeños hocicos.

-Alégrense niñas, volverás a estar las tres juntas.

-Pero te extrañaré, hermana – aquellos enormes ojos ambarinos la miraron con tristeza.

-Y yo Ponyville – añadió la otra – es nuestro hogar.

-Tranquilas, cuando todo se solucione volveréis aquí y festejaremos todos juntos – sonreía, intentando animar a las niñas – ahora, ¿tienen su documentación?.

Las dos niñas sacaron de sus alforjas unos papeles administrativos que indicaban que tenían asignada una tutora legal que las cuidaría. Esa tutora era Rarity, una de las mejores amigas de Applejack y hermana mayor de Sweetie Belle.

-Mi tía me lo firmó hace dos días.

-Muy bien pequeñas. No vayan a perderlos.

Aquel documento era importante para poder llegar a Manehattan sin problemas. El mundo se había vuelto más oscuro y peligroso para los potrillos que, por tragedias en sus vidas, no tenían quien les cuidase. Muchos pequeños acababan en los centros preparados para ellos pero cuando Applejack tomó la decisión de enviar lejos de Ponyville a las niñas, también no enviarlas a uno de esos lugares. La yegua rubia quería que alguien de confianza cuidase de su hermana y Rarity era la pony que más lejos del conflicto vivía. Una vez decidido, ambas adultas decidieron que Scootaloo también debería ir con sus amigas porque no creían que su tía fuera a cuidarla por mucho más tiempo.

Applejack aun recordaba la charla que había tenido con la gran pony fashionista sobre aquello y pudo constatar que el carácter generosos de Rarity no se había corrompido por culpa del estrés de la guerra. Aunque una boca más que alimentar era un gran inconveniente, Applejack se encargaría de que le diesen algo más raciones y que al menos no les faltase comida en la mesa.

Las pequeñas volverían a ser las Cutie Mark Crusaders y a planear obtener su Cutie Mark, algo que las distraería ocasionalmente de aquel escenario oscuro y apagado que les estaba robando la infancia. Aquello hacia sonreír a Applejack, esperando que, al menos en otra ciudad, su hermanita pudiera recordar de nuevo lo que ser una niña. Era todo cuando podía hacer.

Aunque maldijesen su suerte, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom eran afortunadas de tener quienes se preocupasen por ellas, porque a día de hoy algunos pony solo se preocupaban de calentarse en las hogueras para eludir el frío nocturno. Entre ellos, algunos potrillos, que por desdichas de la vida hacían suyas las ciudades abandonadas, malviviendo entre cuatro paredes y vagando asustados por las calles derruidas a la espera de encontrar algo que comer. Ellas no. Ellas iban a Manehattan, donde la guerra solo se conoce por los trabajos auxiliares, la zona de reclutamiento y los periódicos.

-Hola niñas – una voz conocida hizo que el trío se girase al compás.

Se encontraron con una pegaso de piel grisácea y crin de un vivo amarillo, la cual las saludaba con una sonrisa mientras intentaba enfocar con sus ojos estrábicos.

-Buenos días Derpy – saludaban.

-¿Van a Manehattan?.

-Solo nosotras – contestó la potrilla del enorme lazo.

-Que bien. Estamos juntas – comentaba – Mejor porque no me gustan los espacios pequeños. Iremos juntas y nos distraeremos.

-Pero eres un pegaso, puedes volar – afirmaba la otra Scootaloo.

-No me dejan – respondió mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza – Además, me he hecho daño en un ala.

-Tienen limitado el espacio aéreo de Manehattan – explicaba la hermana mayor – y lo del ala fue tu culpa. Tienes que aprender a aterrizar bien.

-No controlo las distancias.

-Ya lo sabemos.

A lo lejos sonaba el silbato del tren avisando de que estaba arribando a la estación. Los ponies pudieron ver como la locomotora expulsaba un hilo de humo de su chimenea y como el rechinar de los frenos rompía con los tenues sonidos de la mañana. La otrora maquina decorada de vivos colores, recordando a dulces y pasteles, era ahora una oda al gris y la decadencia. Ahora era gris y sin ninguna decoración que impidiese ver los tablones que formaban su estructura, a excepción de algunas marcas y algunos restos que evidenciaban que los colores y formas que habían engalanado los vagones en el pasado. Las marcas de soldadura expuestas, cicatrices de alguna avería, era el recuerdo silencioso de que todo debía enfocarse hacia un único propósito: la victoria.

Del primer vagón salió un gris, vestido con un uniforme azul marino con mangas rojas y luciendo un espeso bigote. A gritos este revisor comenzó a dar el aviso.

-¡Viajeros al tren!, ¡todos a bordo!.

Applejack abrazó a ambas chicas. Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo y decir más cosas, pero ahora era imposible porque las pequeñas debían tomar ese tren y huir del lugar. Nunca había tenido problema con las palabras pero ahora ninguna lograba salir de su boca y permanecían atascadas en su garganta. Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, tomó aire y pudo romper la maldición de sus propios nervios.

-Cuidaos mucho, pequeñas manzanas – las abrazaba con fuerza – Escucha Apple Bloom, recuerda que pase lo que pase te queremos.

-Y yo a ti hermanita – rompía a llorar la pequeña potrilla.

-Gracias por todo, Applejack – sollozaba Scootaloo.

-No hay de que, Scoot. Te quiero hermana.

-¡Tren con destino Manehattan! - volvió a gritar el revisor – ¡Todos a bordo!.

El instinto de hermana mayor hizo efecto y casi instintivamente se preocupó de revisar las alforjas de su hermana pequeña para comprobar que lo más importante estaba allí.

-Cuando llegues a Manehattan avisame y no pierdas la documentación que llevas, azucarillo. Es importante.

-Lo sé – afirmaba intentando contener la congoja que invadía su pequeño e infantil corazón.

-Derpy – iba a hacer una locura – Por favor, cuida de mi hermana y de Scoot.

De todas las pegasos que había conocido, Derpy era la más imprevisible pero también una de las que mejor corazón tenía. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo e intentaba ayudar siempre a los demás, así que no era una locura pedirle a alguien de buen corazón, pero con tendencia a la catástrofe, que ayudase.

-Descuida, así lo haré.


End file.
